Andys big little secret
by JasFiction
Summary: Andys having a rather big secret...
1. One shot

On rainy days most people's favourite thing to do was to relax at home on the couch and today, Andy wanted to do just that. But not only did she have to run errands while walking through a storm, but that night she had an event to attend with Miranda.

She had run around the city to pick up skirts from Chanel. Of course, it couldn't wait for tomorrow, it had to be done right away. Miranda simply had to see the new collection before the function.

Her hair and makeup were done before she left Runway, but since she had to walk in the rain it was now ruined.

Great, it would be yet another thing Miranda would probably be pissed about, on top of it being highly unlikely she would be ready to accompany her to the event on time.

She hurried from the cab to the Elias Clarke building with the skirts. The guys at Chanel had packed them so they wouldn't get ruined by the rain.

Once she arrived at the Runway, she ran towards Miranda's office and dropped them off. Miranda was nowhere to be seen and was surely in the closet getting ready. Rushing towards the beauty department, Andy realised the halls were empty. Serena had probably already left for the day. No-one would be there to fix her makeup or hair. Shit!

"Okay Sachs, you can do this." Andy murmured, as she sat at one of the vanities and started to run a brush through her hair and to blow dry it.

Suddenly Miranda, in an absolutely breathtaking cocktail dress, was stood behind her, gazing at her through the mirror. The older woman's eyes sparkled as she stepped closer and took the blow dryer from Andy's hands seductively. "Here, let me help you." Miranda knew for sure what an effect she had on the young woman, and they flirted shamelessly whenever they were alone. Miranda parted Andy's hair and started to blow dry it like a pro.

Andy's hand moved unconsciously, played daringly around her cleavage while they made eye contact with one another through the mirror.

Andy had serious problems when they flirted. Every time it happened she got a massive hard-on for the woman. It was only ever for Miranda. She had never gotten hard around any men or other women.

But Miranda didn't know that Andy had a rather large cock. The only person who knew was Nigel since he dressed her often. He was a master in hiding it, even though each time he did so, he said what a shame and waste it was.

Having Miranda touch her hair was not helpful in the 'hard dick' department. Because it was just that, achingly hard. Trying to hide it. Andy folded her hands over the bulge under her skirt.

Miranda finished with Andy's hair quickly and spinning the stool, started touching up her makeup, highlighting her eyes and full red lips. "I'm sorry you got all wet out there," Miranda muttered in a low, husky voice as she stepped back admiring her handiwork.

If Andy didn't know better she would have thought Miranda wanted to fuck her right then and there. Turning around she gazed at herself in the mirror. "It looks so professional, Miranda. Thank you very much." Andy was grateful that the torture was over, but Miranda would see her it as thanks for her help.

"It's like riding a bike, I guess. Working at a hair salon during College clearly paid off." Miranda stated. Her hands ran through Andy's long, brown curls, touching her scalp lightly.

Andy's cock was getting harder by the second. "Um...okay, I'd better hurry and change, we need to leave soon," Andy said. Standing up, she almost ran from the beauty department. She grabbed her dress from the closet and went to the closest bathroom to change.

She sighed in relief once she was alone. Miranda would be the death of her. She wanted nothing more than to lay the older woman down and make love to her. She would love the chance to fuck her long and hard. It was something she thought about more now, especially since Stephen, the cheating bastard, was out of the picture.

It sometimes felt like Miranda's divorce had opened the floodgates to her imagination. No longer could she tamper her vivid fantasies by telling herself it was wrong to think about her very married boss that way. She would love to make a move, but she was afraid Miranda would think she was a freak, once she found out she had both a large cock and a tight pussy.

Andy got rid of her clothes and freed her cock from the confines of her underwear. She needed some release if she was to walk behind Miranda's gorgeous ass all night.

Unable to resist, she started stroking herself slowly thinking about Miranda touching and flirting with her. She rubbed herself and threw her head back. It felt amazing. She'd never had to jerk off at the office before, but today had been too much. Miranda was at her most flirtatious, and it drove her crazy. Andy wondered if Miranda would like her to slide her hard cock into her, or if she'd run away, scared and creeped out by her.

Instead of her allowing dark thoughts to overwhelm her, Andy thought about how she would make Miranda come. She stroked herself faster, her grip becoming firmer, with images of the editor splayed under her running through her mind. She finally exploded all over the sink. She was so relieved but also guilty.

Cleaning herself up, she was able to think straight again. She got dressed in a low cut Stella McCartney cocktail dress and slipped her feet into sky-high Christian Louboutin pumps. She cleaned the bathroom efficiently before leaving the room to pick up Miranda from her office. "Are you ready to leave, Miranda?" Andy asked, hovering in the doorway of the editor's office.

"Yes."Miranda glanced up and her eyes widened a little. "You look wonderful, Andrea." She offered a large, genuine smile. She pushed the skirts, Andy had run across half of Manhattan for, to one side.

~x~

The event saw them mingling and Andy was in her usual efficient assistant-mode, making sure Miranda knew all the guest's names and their professions. Miranda played with fire all evening. She didn't let a chance to touch her Andréa pass by. They had stood quite close multiple times while Andy whispered her names in her ear. One time Miranda's hand accident my brushed against Andy's crotch and she'd needed to pull herself together so she wouldn't get aroused by the slightest touch.

"I'm ready to leave, Andrea. Should Roy and I take you home or would you like to stay and enjoy the bar?" Miranda had stayed above her requisite time.

"I will happily go home. It was a tough week, after all." Andy stepped away to gather their coats and call Roy.

Once in the car, Miranda shamelessly started flirting with her again. She smiled as she touched her arm lightly, taking about some gossip they had heard.

Andy crossed her legs and tried to ignore the fact that she was hard and throbbing for Miranda. She turned away from the older woman a little to make sure she couldn't see anything. She tried to ignore the flirting.

"Andrea, come." They had arrived at the townhouse. Andy thought they must have more work to do after Miranda invited her in. Frankly, it would be a welcome distraction if she did have to work. Once inside, Miranda led her into the living room and poured them each a drink. "I hope a nightcap is acceptable,'' Miranda said, her fingers brushing Andy's hand as she handed her a whiskey.

They sat next to each other on the couch and talked about the successful week they'd had.

Andy was staring at Miranda's lips the entire time she spoke and she wanted to do just one thing. Kiss them.

It was like Miranda read her mind. She leaned in to kiss her softly. "Am I right to assume this is something we both want?" She asked.

"Yes, Miranda. I definitely do but I... " Miranda cut her off by kissing her again this time more passionately. When Miranda's hands touched her breast, she broke the kiss and moaned. Miranda trailed them down towards her crotch area, but Andy took her hands and pulled them around her neck as she kissed her again this time longer. Andy was lost in the brush of Miranda's lips against hers and when Miranda straddled her it was unexpected.

Miranda gasped, stopping the kisses and pulled away to look at Andy.

Andy's eyes fell closed. She must have felt it. Her cock. She prepared herself for the worst verbal lashing. But it didn't come. Andy opened her eyes slowly and spotted Miranda's raised eyebrow.

The older woman scooted away slightly and placed her hand lightly against Andy's dress covered cock to feel it. "Andrea, you…I mean you...Do you have a…"

"...A large throbbing cock? Yes." She swallowed nervously. "Is it freaking you out yet? " She asked still expecting the worst.

Miranda moved off Andy's lap to push her dress up and tear her panties off before doing the same to the brunette. She ripped through the fabric of Andy's lace panties, glad they were both wearing dresses. The younger woman's words had turned her on like hell and she wanted to be fucked with that impressively hard cock instantly.

"No, most definitely not freaked out," Miranda said, stepping forward and kissing Andy passionately as she straddled her. Andy's cock nestled between them. "Fuck me, Andrea. I need you to fuck me hard. Now." Miranda begged.

It was the sexiest thing Andy had ever heard come out of Miranda's hot, lethal mouth and she didn't need to be told twice. She gripped Miranda's hips and lifted her slightly.

Miranda rubbed her pussy against Andy's cock and moaned loudly. Her arousal coating the dick. "Oh wow! " Miranda breathed. "That feels incredible, Andrea. Inside please." The plea was torn from Miranda's throat.

"Are you sure Miranda?" Andy asked.

"Fuck, yes. No more waiting." Miranda moaned, snaring Andy's lips in another searing kiss.

Miranda lifted herself further and Andy eased herself slowly inside Miranda's slick pussy. "Oh fuck! Miranda, you are tight as hell." Andy groaned. The words made Miranda's pussy quiver and squeeze Andy's hard member.

They both moaned as they adjusted to the new situation quickly and Miranda started riding Andy. Slow at first, feeling every inch of her inside. "God, I had known...ugh..." Miranda was panting. "...I would have fucked you sooner." She moaned.

"Faster Miranda, please." Andy was doing her own begging now.

"Mm, you like my pussy around you, don't you?" Miranda asked, increasing the speed.

"Yessss, God, yessss. You feel wonderful around me. I've wanted you for so long...Ohhh, fuck!." Andy couldn't help but jerk her hips to Miranda's rhythm.

Miranda stopped suddenly and raised herself. Andy arched up and started pounding into her from beneath her. Miranda screamed but before she was able to get her release Andy stopped. "Nooo don't stop.". Miranda pleaded breathlessly.

Andy almost threw Miranda on the couch and spread her legs wide. She took her cock and slid it through her folds.

"Please, please, please. I need to come so badly." Miranda whimpered.

Andy pushed inside her in one swift hard move and started to pound her again as hard as before.

"FUCK! YESSSS! " Miranda shouted. She squeezed around Andy tightly as she came.

Andy eased Miranda through her powerful orgasm, slowing down a little as the older woman continued to pulse around her. She pulled out and turned Miranda around before entering her from behind.

"Oh no, I can't….I can't...not again." Miranda moaned.

Andy slapped their bodies together in a furious battle. "You can and you will. Circle your clit with your thumb, Miranda." Andy demanded as she grabbed Miranda's hips and pushed in her forcefully. "Oh fuck, Miranda. I'm about to shoot my load into your sweet, tight pussy." Andy groaned as she pushed them both over the edge, her hips jerking as she unloaded all of her cum into the woman below her. It felt amazing having Miranda clench around her as she climaxed.

Miranda was still laying on her front, her ass still up in the air and with Andy still inside her. Andy caressed Miranda's back in soothing circles, still breathing hard.

"God, I think that was one of the best fucks I've had in my entire life." Miranda husked, still breathless.

"Tell me about it. Jesus, I just fucked the hottest woman I know." Andy muttered, easing herself out of Miranda gently as she could.

Miranda turned to lie on her back and pulled Andy in her arms. "You do realise I will require that a lot."

Andy kissed her softly. "I'm sure that can be arranged, Miranda."

THE END


	2. Final chapter

Chapter 2

After spending a blissful night together at the townhouse, with multiple encounters in the living room, bedroom and shower, Miranda and Andy slept peacefully, wrapped around each other in Miranda's large, king-size bed.

Miranda, being a morning person, woke up first and glanced at the sleeping brunette. She ached and was sore in places she didn't even know existed. Wincing slightly, she left the bed to use the bathroom.

Checking her reflection in the mirror, she saw something new. It was something she'd never seen before. Not even when she was married or had the occasional one-night stands with men, which happened in the early years.

She looked utterly and thoroughly fucked and she loved it. She smirked and looked down at her naked body to discover a few love bites here and there from her young lover.

Her lover.

Thinking about Andrea and the previous night, she shivered and was instantly wet.

She silently stepped back towards the bed and watched Andy sleeping peacefully, with the sheets lightly wrapped around her legs. Her breasts were beautifully displayed by the morning light that filtered through the curtains.

The sight almost made her drool, but she was Miranda Priestly, she didn't drool. Miranda Priestly marched, with determination, into action.

Even though they'd made love in various positions she didn't please the younger woman orally. She was curious about how it would be for Andrea and for herself. She despised the act with men usually. Not because she hated it, but because of the attitude and the power play men tried to enforce with her while she did it.

The curious editor lifted the sheet carefully off her beloved Andrea to see her limp cock. She would change that in an instant. She spread the brunette's legs and made room for herself between them.

Andy didn't even stir, she was still sleeping peacefully.

'Not for long.'The editor thought.

She carefully grabbed Andy's penis and stroked it slowly. It twitched and started to harden and grow. She swirled her tongue around the tip of the cock.

'Oh God, she tastes amazing.'Miranda thought as she eased as much of Andy's cock in her mouth as she could and moaned.

Andy's cock was rock hard and the woman started to stir lightly. Miranda started to move her mouth down the shaft, enjoying the act of pleasuring Andy. When she saw that Andy's, pussy was soaked as well, she pushed a single digit inside and devoured her cock at the same time.

Andy moaned loudly and murmured pleas tore from her mouth, with Miranda's name called hoarsely. She slowly opened her eyes and at the sight of Miranda lay on her front between her legs, pleasuring her from both places, she let out a throaty moan.

"I can't believe...Uugh...You're doing...that...holy fuck! Yes!" Andy groaned louder and Miranda smirked without slowing down one bit.

Miranda had never experienced anything like this when giving a blow job. Men always grabbed her head and pushed her further onto them, and she hated it. Andy though arched her back and played with her own breasts, enjoying whatever Miranda gave her.

And boy, Miranda was giving it to her good. She pushed another finger into Andy's pussy which pulsated around her.

"Miranda...I...you better...Oh god...so close..." Andy couldn't have formed a coherent sentence even if she tried.

"Come in my mouth, I want it all," Miranda stated, stopping momentarily to let her know it was okay.

Andy couldn't stop. As soon as Miranda had her mouth on her cock again, she exploded. Her pussy tightened around the two fingers and her load was captured by the editor's mouth with a moan.

Miranda licked her clean as Andy tried to compose herself. Throwing an arm over her eyes she went silent.

The editor cleaned herself on the sheets and crawled up to hover over her Andréa. "Are you alright, darling?" She asked, concerned at the sight tears staining the beauty's face.

Andy sniffled and took her arm away looking embarrassed at the editor. "No one ever did this to me. I'm sorry, I came in your mouth...I tried to..."

"Shh, none of that, my darling." The editor hushed her putting a finger over her lips. "I wanted it. I believe it is one of the most erotic experiences I have ever encountered. Didn't you like it?"

"Are you kidding me, it was the most glorious way to wake up. And you giving me a blow job... whoa...I mean...not even in my fantasies did you ever do that. And I've never come from both places at the same time. That was simply phenomenal." Andy explained, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I enjoyed it too, darling. In fact, I don't ever want to miss this...you." Miranda said, drawing circles with her fingers on Andy's shoulders.

"It was never just a fling for me, Miranda. I think I got to know you over the past year and a half. I know we had some difficulties in Paris, but do you know why I came back?"

"Because of this?" Miranda asked and captured her lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

"Exactly... " Andy mumbled between kisses. As she turned the editor on her back. She hovered over her and pulled back looking in her beautiful crystal blue eyes. "I didn't want to miss out on a chance to act on my feelings one day. I knew, with you receiving the divorce papers, you needed some time. But here we are." Andy swallowed nervously. "I need you to know I have fallen in love with you, Miranda."

"I love you too, Andrea." Miranda couldn't help but blurt out as she pulled the young woman down to kiss her once more.

Andy kissed Miranda senseless before trailing her lips down her body. Enjoying every piece of skin, she could find. "I think it's time I reciprocate, don't you think, love?" She asked, blowing on Miranda's wet pussy.

Miranda felt every breath of the young woman and became impatient. "Please, Andrea. Make love to me."

Andy didn't need to be told again, she dove in and kissed and licked Miranda's pussy.

Because Miranda was worked up from pleasuring Andy, she came like a rocket after only a couple of minutes, wailing Andy's name as the brunette continued to lick her, easing her through her orgasm.

When Miranda stopped trembling, Andy slipped her rock-hard cock between Miranda's folds.

Miranda was completely taken by surprise since she thought Andy would need more time to recover. At least her husbands couldn't perform this quickly when having sex. It was totally new. She hissed when Andy slipped inside. "Careful, I'm so sensitive." She advised.

Andy stilled, allowing her to adjust to her. She locked eyes with the editor. "I will never hurt you, love, I promise. Now, I'm sure you want me to move at a glacial pace. I know just how it thrills you." She stated. She rocked gently and slowly in and out of Miranda's pussy.

Miranda smirked and slapped Andy's ass hard. Which made her even slower. "Really, Andrea?"

"Oh yes. I want you to beg me." Andy whispered licking her ear.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Miranda snarled, which made Andy stop entirely.

"Nooo, don't stop..."

"Say it, Miranda," Andy demanded

"Please." Miranda husked breathlessly.

"Please, what? " Andy was not going to make it easy.

"God damn you, Andrea. Fuck me! Please, just please, fuck me. Right now. I want you fast and hard." Miranda asked, almost angrily.

With that, Andy started a fast rhythm and pushed her body hard against Miranda's.

Miranda's breath hitched and she gasped in pleasure. "Oh, yes! Like that...God, yesss." Miranda moaned loudly, closing her eyes.

"Please, come with me, Miranda. I need you to come with me. Together." Andy pleaded as she fought against her impending climax. Her facial expression changed from smug to blissful.

Miranda came at the plea and as she clenched around Andy's member, it made her come immediately.

Once they came down from their high, they snuggled up together with Miranda's head against Andy's chest.

"I guess another shower is in order," Miranda muttered.

"We should nap first, love. We can shower together later." Andy stated.

"Mm, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Will you stay until tomorrow night and have dinner with me and my girls once they return from their father's?" Miranda hummed as Andy's hands rubbed circles into the aching muscles of her back.

"I would absolutely love that, Miranda. I adore your girls and love that we still have some more time to ourselves." Andy said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You will be the death of me, darling," Miranda said, rolling her eyes.

"You love it though," Andy said hugging her tightly.

"I do, I love you, Andrea," Miranda stated.

"I love you too," Andy said, raising the editor's chin and happily kissing her.

THE END


End file.
